This invention relates to a system for dispensing golf balls. More particularly, it refers to a system for cleaning, automatically transporting and dispensing golf balls to a golfer in a practice mode.
practice golf ranges have proliferated during the past fifteen years because of the increased popularity of golf. The typical practice range uses a pick-up vehicle to retrieve practice balls. In most cases, the retrieved balls are washed and then either hand packed into wire baskets or fed by hand into a dispenser that dispenses a set number of balls in response to coins deposited into slots on the dispenser. This system is time consuming and service staff intensive.
A system is needed which will accelerate the delivery of golf balls from the pick-up vehicle to the dispenser without the need for intervention by several staff personnel.
I have invented a system for automatic direct delivery of retrieved golf balls from a cleaning station to multiple golf ball dispensers located at a practice range. My system commences at a cleaning station where golf balls have been deposited by the golf ball retriever or pick-up vehicle. After washing, the golf balls are rotated on a tray from which they fall into a channel where they are sucked up by air pressure and lifted in a tube to a height of about thirty feet, after which they fall by gravity at about 4 inches every ten feet to a diverter electromagnetically operated to direct the balls to two or more golf ball dispensers from which a player can obtain a basket of golf balls by depositing a coin into the dispensers.